Riff-Off
|sung by = The Barden Bellas The Treblemakers The BU Harmonics The High Notes |solos = Bumper Barb Aubrey Jessica Jain (The High Notes) Cynthia Rose Donald Stacie Jesse Beca |place = Barden University Swimming Pool }} A riff off is after the new recruits for the acapella groups have been chosen, all of the acapella groups compete by singing songs based off the category previously chosen. Background Rules: 1. You must sing a song that's based off of the given category. If it doesn't match the category then they are "Cut Off", meaning they can no longer compete. 2. When you interrupt another group's song, you must start your song with the same word that the other group's song has landed on. For example, during the riff off in the movie, the BU Harmonics (the group that sings Madonna songs) interrupts the Treblemakers "Hey Mickey" with "Like a Virgin" by landing on the phrase "so fine" - words and phrase that both songs share. As another example, when Beca interrupts Jesse's song, he was singing "It feels like the first time" and she came in with "It's going down ..." --- not an exact match. This is what prompted their disqualification from the riff off. Barden Riff-Off At Barden, the Riff-Off takes place between the four main a cappella groups on campus- the Barden Bellas, the Treblemakers, the High Notes and BU Harmonics. The four groups battle through music in an abandoned pool hole. The prize in the 2011-2012 season was a microphone used by Hoobastank. A virtual wheel is spun to choose a category. Any group may join in as long as the song matches the category. The categories are: *Ladies of the 80's *Songs about Sex *Black Michael Jackson *White Michael Jackson *Christian Rock *Hair Bands *TV Theme Songs *Reggae Time *Medium Rock *The Judds *Famous Duets *Overplayed Black Eyed Peas *Puppet Songs *Songs Ruined by Glee *Party Rock Anthems *Ugly Lead Singers In the movie, however only two categories were picked: Ladies of the 80's and Songs About Sex. The Treblemakers beat out Aubrey to start, and sing "Mickey". The Harmonics cut them off with "Like a Virgin". Aubrey then cuts in with "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", joined by the Bellas, to be interrupted by a girl from the High Notes who tries and fails to sing "It Must Have Been Love", and the High Notes are disqualified. The next category chosen was Songs About Sex. Two of the Bellas, Stacie and Cynthia Rose, start off with "S&M" (the rest of the group back them up with the beat). The Trebles cut off the two Bellas with "Let's Talk About Sex", and Aubrey tries to drag Stacie back to the group, but Stacie makes somewhat of a comeback with "I'll Make Love to You". Stacie is soon cut off (by Jesse, one of the Trebles) with "Feels Like the First Time". Beca soon cuts Jesse off by rapping "No Diggity". Fat Amy joins in with the rest of the Bellas following, and finally the BU Harmonics join in as well. At the end of "No Diggity", Beca is seen saying to Jesse, "I mean, you're welcome", while being surrounded by her friends. Everyone laughs at this. The Bellas lose the Riff Off. When Beca rapped "No Diggity", the word she had cut Jesse off was "it". Beca rapped "No Diggity" with the first word being "it's", which unfortunately did NOT lead the Bellas to victory like she would have hoped even though "It's" is just the abbreviated form of "It is". Though Aubrey protests this ruling, Justin hands the prize to the Treblemakers (the Harmonics also being disqualified because they were singing along with the Bellas). Participants - Acapella Groups *''The Barden Bellas'' *''The Treblemakers'' *''The BU Harmonics'' *''The High Notes'' LyricsCategory:Songs sung by The Barden BellasCategory:Songs sung by The Treblemakers Bumper: Oh Mickey, you're so fine Bumper with Treblemakers: You're so fine you blow my mind Hey Mickey, Hey Hey Hey Mickey Oh Mickey, you're so fine Barb: You're so fine and you're mine I'll be yours till the end of time Cause you make me feel Yeah you make me feel (BU Harmonic #3: Ooh yeah) So shiny and new (BU Harmonic #3: Oh yeah) Like a virgin (BU Harmonic #4: Like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (BU Harmonic #4: Touched for the first time) Like the Aubrey: Like the one in me That's O.K. Let's see how you do it Aubrey with Bellas: Put up your dukes Let's get down to it Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot Hit me with your best shot Fire away Jessica: Away - ay... It must have been love But it's over now But it's over right now Cynthia Rose: Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on, come on, come on Cause I may be bad (Stacie: come on come on I like it like it come on) But I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air (Stacie: come on come on I like it like it come on) I don't care I love the smell of it Cynthia Rose and Stacie: Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me Cynthia Rose: Cause I may be bad (Stacie: Come on, come on, I like it like it come on) But I'm perfectly good at it Sex Donald: Sex baby Donald with Treblemakers: Let's talk about you and me Let's talk about all the good things And the bad things that may be Let's talk about sex (Bumper: Alright) Let's talk about sex (Bumper: A little bit, a little bit) Let's talk about sex, baby Stacie: Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you Stacie and Fat Amy: Like you want me too And I Jesse: And I guess it's just the woman in you That brings out the man in me I know I can't help myself You're all in the world to me Jesse with Treblemakers: It feels like the first time It feels like the very first time It feels like the first time It Beca: It's going down, fade to Blackstreet The homies got RB, collab' creations bump like acne, No doubt I put it down, never slouch As long as my credit can vouch A dog couldn't catch me, straight up Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves Attracting honeys like a magnet Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent Still moving this flavor with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy The original rump shakers Shorty get down, good Lord Baby got 'em open all over town Strictly biz, she don't play around Cover much ground, got game by the pound (with Fat Amy: Getting paid is a forte) Each and every day, true player way I can't get her outta my mind (Fat Amy: well) I think about the girl all the time (Cynthia Rose: Oh ooh) Beca with Bellas (Cynthia Rose ad libing): I like the way you work it No diggity, I got to bag it up, Baby (x6) Beca: We out Results * The Treblemakers won one year's riff-off * The Bellas came up 2nd in the aforementioned riff-off. * The Bellas lost the aforementioned riff-off because they sung 'it's' in the place of 'it'. * The High Notes were the one who got cut-off, or eliminated, first. * The BU Harmonics were never officially eliminated. They sang "Like a Virgin" by Madonna in the first round, Ladies of the '80s. However, they did not participate vocally in the "Songs about Sex" challenge, which decided the official winner. Also, the BU Harmonics were singing alongside the Bellas, who were eliminated. Therefore, they were disqualified with the Bellas. * How to play in the Riff-Off is just like playing connecting words. Trivia Gallery Back.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 1.38.02 PM.png tumblr_mp48keiza71r8biyko2_500.png tumblr_mp45achT2f1splbwro1_500.gif tumblr_me8mt3k6t71rj4oj4o1_500.png PITCH-PERFECT_320x240.jpg Donald_Stacie_Riff-Off.png We_out.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Bumper Allen Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Songs sung by Fat Amy Category:Songs sung by Cynthia Rose Category:Songs sung by Jesse Swanson Category:Songs sung by Stacie Conrad Category:Songs sung by Donald Category:Songs sung by Aubrey Posen